1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the existing flexible display products on the market are organic light emitting diode (OLED) display products using plastic substrates. A flexible OLED display is formed by the same process as the existing OLED display with additional processes of coating the plastic substrate on a glass, depositing a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic layer, and detaching the plastic substrate. The plastic substrate coated on the glass has high heat resistance to satisfy heat resistance to a thin film transistor process using low temperature poly silicon (LIPS).
A process of producing the plastic substrate on the carrier glass, hereinafter, referred to as a PI process may be divided into three processes. The three processes include a first process of coating a polyimide solution (polyamic acid solute+NMP solvent mixed at an appropriate ratio) on the glass, a second process of evaporating the solvent at an optimized ratio, and a third process of preparing a film having high heat resistance through high-temperature firing. When the PI process is completed, the OLED display device manufacturing process is performed by forming the plastic film on the glass.
Currently, the display device is manufactured through depositing and patterning on the glass, and commercial products are produced with varying sizes from 1 inch to 60 inches. A large-sized product requires a carrier substrate that is larger than the product size, and a defect ratio may increase relative to an increase in size of the substrate.
Most connection type display devices are connected by overlapping display devices and by using low-resolution LCDs. Many flexible display devices use overlapping low-resolution LCDs in parallel. However, the overlapping portions of the display devices are typically transparent and may use various different driving techniques.
Thus, techniques to manufacture and connect small-sized substrates have been developed. For example, a method of coupling glasses, in which an upper glass has a larger size, and a method of compensating a non-emission area of an edge part by tilting light emitted in the lower glass have been studied. However, it may be difficult to connect a driving line, the display device needs to be transparent, and an additional program is required during driving.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form prior art.